There is known a job management server that receives a job execution request from a Web client. The job management server receives an execution request for a job issued from an application by the operation of a Web browser of a multifunction machine or a job issued based on a request from a mobile terminal or the like. On this occasion, the job management server preferentially executes the job issued from the application, and excludes the interruption of the job issued based on the request from the mobile terminal or the like.
This technology, which relates to an exclusive control and a priority control of the job, performs a control that corresponds to a requester of the job, but does not perform a control that depends on the type of the job, as exemplified by a life cycle (expiration time) control of the job. That is, in this technology, it is assumed that the life cycle of the job is a uniform life cycle that does not depend on the type of the job.
The same goes for a message queue in MQTT or the like, which is a protocol recently attracting attention in the context of IoT (Internet of Things). The message queue itself has no timeout management mechanism with a granularity of job type.
In the case where jobs having various life cycles are mixed, a uniform life cycle control causes a useless resource consumption in the server side. Specifically, there are sometimes mixed a job that requires an immediate processing and may be discarded if the immediate processing is not performed, as exemplified by a channel alteration of a television, and a job that has a relatively long suspended period until the execution, as exemplified by a record reservation of a television. When the timeout is set on the basis of the latter job that has the suspended period until the execution, the former job that may be discarded if the immediate processing is not performed brings about memory consumption, leading to the increase in the cost for the communication with the execution device for the job.